Between the Raindrops
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: A series of stories following Zuko and Katara's journey starting from acquaintances to friendship to love.


She watched as rocks flew by only to be blown away by a violent gush of wind. It was one of those rare days, the ones where they'd be able to relax and train, do anything they'd like. No attacks, no one in the need of saving and not having to hide out every minute. From afar Katara could see Aang standing in a defiant pose but his eyes glittered with mirth. She sighed, he could be training hard and getting pummeled by chunks of rock but he'd always have that uncorrupted, optimist spirit. Opposite to him stood Toph, the fierce blind earth warrior that they'd taken up so long ago now seemed to have grown up a lot. She'd been just a child when they'd taken her in as Aang's earthbending mentor and she was still yet a child but there was something about the way she held herself, the way she squared her shoulders and held her head high, her hands at her sides ready to strike out at the given moment. Yes, Aang and Toph were just children, so young, but both had gone through enough to give them an air of maturity.

It was odd, thinking of them as young when Katara herself was young. Too young for what she was going through. But in their little group, she was among the eldest. Her older brother Sokka and their newly added member, Zuko, were the eldest of the group. Zuko, the fire prince, had asked to be accepted as one of their own in return to teach Aang firebending. She didn't fully trust him at first, but he had proven himself to be truthful. But still, she had conflicted emotions whenever she thought of her new firebending companion. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was more that she didn't want to trust him. She feared greatly that it was all just a trick, a plan devised by him to take them down when they we're vulnerable. It was a silly thought, she knew that. But the fear never died, she feared he might hurt her friends if they weren't careful. But most of all she feared he might hurt her.

Zuko sighed to himself warming his hands even in the middle of the summer. His body temperature contrary to belief was cool as was his personality. Maybe to keep him stable, who knew? Though he was pretty unstable. Watching the blue-eyed water bender his blood would boil. He watched his fingers and played with them. He didn't like the water so much, after all it was his opposite, but he was so forced to it. Driven towards it like an opposite pole. Closing his eyes he threw his body carelessly on the sand, keeping his knees high and crossing his arms behind his back. He sighed again this time in annoyance. This relaxing Zuko was not him. He needed to think on the war. The war that kept everyone's feelings repressed though overwhelmed. He couldn't be still. Opening his eyes he stomped quickly to one of the ember island cottages. He didn't notice Katara's stare from far away. He wasn't a good talker, no joker, no teammate. Why was he in the gang anyways? He was just a mentor. No bond with any of them. But his mind kept playing how Toph would blush when he let her grasp his arm, how Aang would banter with him out of the blue, how Sokka would annoy him with petty couple issues he didn't want to know, how Suki would giggle at his actions randomly and mostly he replayed how Katara had hugged him after forgiving him, because he wanted her friendship out of them all.

He was tired and frustrated. It seemed like today was not his day. He felt stuffy and constricted, he need a distraction. But a distraction from what, he wondered? He knew the answer and he might not like it. It was Katara, the waterbender. He seemed to enter a trance whenever she came into his mind; she fascinated him to no end. Her every being was the exact opposite to him. Her cool, blue eyes to his warm, golden ones, her tanned skin to his pale skin, her waterbending to his firebending, and her affectionate nature to his reserved one. But not her hair though, her hair was as dark as his. Her hair, which he had caught a sniff of during their embrace, smelled faintly of lilacs. He liked lilacs. And her temper was as short as his, but she had a certain control over it when the time demanded it. He did not have the control she had. Which is what surprised him because he seemed to be doing fairly well at controlling himself around her, especially if they'd been left alone.

He knew that he would never get what he wanted; she'd never return what he felt. But he yearned for it so dearly. Maybe it was just the war holding her back. He had caught her eye several times as she unmistakably stared at him. Her eyes seemed warm at first but then they'd freeze and form her mask. He wanted to yell at her when that happened, tell her to show her feelings without fear. But he kept quiet because he mirrored her actions. He would take any opportunity to study her, her moves and facial expressions, her lips and the words it formed, her laughter and her glittering eyes. And when she felt his gaze heavy on her, he'd mask himself. It was an automatic reaction for both of them, the veil falling on them as a guard. For Katara it implied not letting her guards down, being alert in case her fears came true. For Zuko it was reassurance, he'd always wear the same cool demeanor when he was younger, it scared him to drop it now.

He inspected the luxurious cottages bitterly, brushing the mahogany wood once and then, recalling how he and Mai had shared moments there. Also recalling his sister. Quickly passing the rooms he found himself at the waterbender's room. It was tidy and clean. Just like her. Mother-like aura could be sensed from afar. It was so comforting to him. He smiled unconsciously.

The owner of the room spotted him and crossed her arms. She was about to berate him for trespassing her stuff when she noticed his melancholic gaze. He looked beautiful. And even admitting that made her cringe and giggle at the same time. She studied his hard features softened by a sweet and tiny smile. His white skin marred by the scar on his right eye barely noticeable from her angle. Most of all his eyes, they were like the sun, fiery, shadowed yet sparkling. He sensed her gaze and dropped the terse expression. "I-" he wasn't able to phrase anything then.

"This is my room Zuko, need me to show you the way to yours?" She teased expecting a hotheaded response. The black haired boy stood there shocked. "Are you offering?" He said almost innocent and clueless.

The unexpected retort made her skin red. "You weren't supposed to answer like that!" She shouted meekly and he couldn't help but respond slightly offended "Sorry Katara, I guess everything I do annoys you lately, I thought we were past that."

The girl paused their banter studying his defensive posture. Fists clenched, lips slightly pouting. She had a similar manner too. "I'm sorry" she sighed. "We are past that." Taking a few steps closer she approached the boy, extending her gloved hand to him. He looked like a wild animal difficult to approach, escaping any moment soon. Slowly he returned the gesture barely feeling her skin through her fingers. "Thanks" he breathed raggedly, still wary and closed his eyes barely bowing his head. Seeing this, the girl's blue eyes widened, her face flushed unexpectedly and she returned the gesture as well. He was still a prince. A prince who had begged to her. Begged for her friendship.

It seemed so alien to her. A prince had begged her. Her, a simple peasant. Water tribe girl at that matter while he was Fire Nation royalty. The others didn't seem to care about that, their friendships with Zuko were smooth sailing. But she had a hard time grasping it. Still bowing he looked up at her and her breath caught. The sight of his golden orbs underneath thick, black lashes and his hair falling slightly over them made her blush more. She cleared her throat and replied meekly "No problem".

They remained silent for a while. The wind blew harshly and Katara rubbed her bare shoulders only to instantly return her hands at her sides. She remembered when Toph got sick and was extremely cold, Zuko had made a fire to warm her up and placed his hands on her shoulders as he summoned heat to his hands and warmed the ill girl. Katara had to admit, she was tempted into letting him do that to her but she knew that if he got any closer she'd want more and she couldn't allow herself to do that. How could she have time to think about her personal wants when Aang literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders? Aang, whose love filled gaze and stubborn hope pestered her dreams. The young boy has been infatuated with her for a while now; it was as obvious as a single piece of coal on a patch of snow. And to be honest it broke Katara's heart because she knew that she would never be able to give Aang what he wanted, she could give herself to him of course but that was something that she was not willing to sacrifice. She'd give her life in order to save Aang, but giving away her heart was entirely different. The love she felt towards Aang resembled her love for Sokka or Toph. It didn't contain any heart pounding moments nor did she feel her blood rushing hot and steady in her veins. Very much like how she felt at the moment. The wind was still blowing and it made the whole room chilly, Zuko had noticed by now. In a stroke of luck Sokka called her name and she stepped outside and followed his voice. However she was aware of the Fire Prince's eyes on her as she walked off.

Zuko watched her leave, smiling again. This time consciously. No matter what the world said Katara was his friend for now. He sat for a while on her bed recalling her hand on his scar. She was such a good friend. Lifting his body he walked to his room slowly.


End file.
